AutoBurro Academy
by Juniper Beth Mathews
Summary: This story is about a school that is magical. A group of students that are all different species all go to this school and are great friends. They go on all these adventures and battles with a certain other group that isn't very nice.


Chapter One

Acceptance Letter

A room with a twin sized bed hugging the far left blue wall. Bedside table gently touching bed. Posters of bands, movie stars, and cute animals all over the room. A dresser the color of maple wood pushed up against the back wall when you walk in. Windows were put above the desk, which was on the far right wall. The desk had many trinkets on it. Some large, some small, but trinkets non-the less. Wait, there were sparkles appearing on the desk. Suddenly a parchment envelope appeared on the desk. The letter was addressed to the girl who lived in that room.

The girl walked into the room just minutes after the letter came. She had brown hair that was curly and was up in a pony with a purple bow to compliment her low cut purple shirt. Her jeans were a dark denim color and her tennis shoes were brown. The girls eyes were like light full moons. She wore brown reading glasses on her oval face. The girl is me, Juniper Beth Mathews, but everyone just calls me June. I walked over to my desk and saw the letter made out to me. I blinked and pushed up my reading glasses up farther on my nose. I grabbed it and ran to go see my older brother Joseph Daniel Mathews or Joey. "Hey bro, did you put this letter on my desk?" I asked a little out of breath. He was in the living room watching the news. His hair was neatly combed and he wore nice looking clothes. He looked up at me and saw the letter. His sky blue eyes went wide and his face confused.

"No June-bug. Did you open it?" I shook my head. "Well then open it." I nodded and opened it slowly. I pulled out a letter and what seemed to be an information packet on the same parchment paper the envelope was in. I opened the letter first and to my surprise it was a letter from a school named AutoBurro Academy. I read it aloud…

Dear Miss Juniper Mathews,

We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into AutoBurro Academy for magic students. Due to your abilities we thought you'd be the right student to come here for the next four years. We hope to see you in our freshman class in the fall. Classes start September 1st.

Thank you,

Bates

P.S. Everything you need is in the packet.

My eyes got wide and then I thought about how cool it would be going to a magic school and getting away from my so-called friends. I decided to look in the packet, but when I looked in the envelope it wasn't there. I looked at Joey and saw him reading through what I needed. "Well I guess we need to go shopping. You don't have school tomorrow do you?" Joey looked at me curiously. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Joey, I **do **have school tomorrow." I told him. He grabbed a pad of paper and pen.

"Not anymore you don't. You have a doctors appointment for the day." He told me. Then it hit me. Since tomorrow was Friday we can go shopping for my things. Oh Joey you're a genius.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." I smiled. "Wait what do I all need Joe?" I asked. He threw me the packet and I read what it said. **A wand, Okay I have that, but I might need some repairs done to it.** I looked at my maple wand that was sitting on top of the television set. I haven't used it in a while, because I never really had to. **A broom. Shed, I think. Schoolbooks. How am I supposed to get school books when I don't even know what classes I have? And a house warming gift for your roommate! Jeez, this is a weird school.** "Joey where do we get all these things?" I asked as I turned the page. I looked at it and saw…my class schedule! **Okay well that solves my book problem.** I thought and laughed.

"Hey Junie, I have to go. Behave. Make sure to check on the kitten in the nursery okay." He told me as he got his light jacket that was the color brown.

"Yeah sure. But Joey, where are you going?" I turned to the next page in the packet.

"Date with Maranda remember. I told you on Monday June." I just stared at him, then thought back to Monday.

"Oh yeah. Okay can do bro. But do you know where to get all my supplies?" He shrugged and walked into the garage. I heard the sound of a car being started.

"Call Kasey! He should know!" he called out before he backed out of the garage. I nodded and went to go get the phone. I set down the packet on the kitchen table and dialed the phone.

"Hello?" I said when someone answered the phone. It was a woman's voice. "Mrs. Carter? Is Kasey home?" No answer. "Mrs. Carter are you okay?" A scream and then a loud crash of a glass bottle breaking came from the other end. I hung up the phone and called Kasey. "Go home now! You're mother is in danger from your father!" was all I said and then hung up. I called the police and told them what I heard. They thanked me and hung up. I didn't want what happened to my parents to happen to Kasey's. I grabbed my wand off the television set and went outside to grab my broom from the shed. It was slightly dusty, but I got on top of it and flew off to Kasey's house.

Minutes later I got there and saw police cars and an ambulance. **NO! Am I too late?** I thought. A boy with a school uniform on was crying as the paramedics to a woman out of the house on a stretcher. It looked like she was talking to the boy. I flew down in the back and walked around the house. I got a closer look at the boy. He had spiked dirty blonde hair, black square framed glasses and when he looked at me his light forest green eyes were watering as if a boat was sinking. His uniform had a crest on it that had the letters ABA on it in gold letters. "JUNE!" he shouted. I walked up on the porch and embraced him in a hug. He bawled in my shoulder. The woman thanked me and was taken away. I only saw a glimpse of what she looked like. Blonde hair, light blue eyes, small glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose in the shape of half-moons, and her clothing was very bloody from the bottle getting smashed over her head. Poor Mrs. Carter.

"It's not that bad honey! I should be home on Sunday!" Mrs. Carter shouted to me. I nodded and smiled.

"Sweetheart, did you hear your mom? She should be home by Sunday." I told the boy. I lifted up his head so we could see each other's face. "Kasey, everything's going to be fine." I gently kissed him on the lips and hugged him some more.

A man was being brought out of the house in handcuffs. Very muscular and had shaggy brown hair. He had a lot of scruff and reeked of alcohol. His clothes were torn and warn out. "You'll pay for this!" he shouted at Kasey and me. I mumbled a spell under my breath and my wand glowed. Then the man was silent and asleep.

"Thanks June. I really didn't want to hear my fathers' voice anymore." He smiled slightly and walked in the house. A tabby cat lied on the top of the couch. **Crud! The kitten in the nursery!**

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but I have to go home. You're welcome to come over. I just have to check on the kitten Joey brought home. He's on a date with Maranda." I told Kasey as I went to the back door. Kasey nodded and went to his room. The tabby cat followed. She meowed to me and went into his room. "Hi to you too Shadow." I smiled. I left and went home.

I got home and Joey was home with Maranda. I landed in the back and put my broom in the shed once again. I walked in our large glass doors and Joey was waiting for me I guess because his face was angry. "Where were you Juniper? Did you ever check on the kitten?" I gulped.

"Can I explain before you say anymore?" He nodded in anger and gestured to let me speak. "Okay, weeell…I called Kasey like you asked and his answered. She never really said anything, but I heard a scream and a glass bottle break. So I hung up and called Kasey on his cell telling him what happened. Then I called the police. After that I hurried over to Kasey's house. And now I'm here about to check on the kitten." I explained quickly. Joey never said a word. He just shook his head in disappointment. "Oh…and ummm…Kasey might be staying with us till Sunday. That's when his mother should get out of the hospital." I said nervously. I turned on my heel and walked up stairs to the nursery to check on the kitten.

I walked in the room and saw the kitten playing in the crib with a bell. He was all black except his paws. His paws were gray. He saw me and meowed nonstop till I picked him up. "Hey Midnight. How're you doin'?" I asked. He just meowed as if he was telling me a life-long story. It was cute. I set him down for a little bit on the floor and he pranced around as if he was prince of the nursery. I just laughed and gave him a small treat. He gobbled it up in a few seconds. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I turned and saw Maranda. She wore a very pretty light blue dress and white heels. Her hair was curled and also had a dragonfly barrette in her hair on the right side. Very cute.

"June, Kasey's here. He's hugging Joey right now crying." Maranda said in her gentle light voice. I smiled and picked up Midnight. I walked down the steps to the living room and saw the two boys hugging. Kasey's things were sitting nicely by the door. I walked over to Kasey and Joey and Midnight pawed at Kasey playfully. Kasey looked at the kitten and he meowed at Kasey asking why he was sad. He just laughed and took him from me. He cuddled Midnight to make him feel better. He put Midnight down gently when he was done. I looked at Joey, but he wouldn't look at me. He was still angry with me. And he would be for the rest of the night, knowing my brother. I turned to Kasey and decided now was the best time to show him and tell him my great news.

"Kasey, can you come in the kitchen with me for a second? I need to ask you a very important question." He followed me in the kitchen and I showed him the letter.

"You got accepted! That's great honey!" Kasey hugged me tightly and kissed me on the lips.

"Yeah, but there's one small problem, I don't know where to get books and I don't know who my roommate is." Kasey pointed at the page the packet was on.

"Your roommate is named Faeatchi Maito. Fae for short. She's part Japanese. She loves non-fiction books and dream psychology. And look there's a picture here of her. She looked very pretty." Kasey informed me. Maranda came in the kitchen to say her good byes. I smiled to her and waved. Kasey did a small head movement and she did it back. We just laughed and Kasey went back to reading my packet.

"Dear, if you'd come with me, we can put your belongings in our spare bedroom." I smiled and walked to his luggage. He ran to me with my letter and packet and hugged from behind tightly. "Kase, honey, I can't breath." We both laughed and took his belongings into our spare bedroom. We put his belongings down and he hugged me again. My letter and packet fell out of his hands and gently landed on the bed. He looked down to me and kissed me passionately as we stood there.

We parted from the kiss and Kasey said, "Thank you June-bug. I…l…love…you…so much." He hugged me and as he did that I stood there in shock of what he had said to me. **He really means it…**

I went to his ear and whispered, "I love you too Kasey…a lot." And we hugged there in silence until it was time for bed.


End file.
